I Will Remember You
by SweetestAgony
Summary: George remembers Fred. That simple. Songfic.


I Will Remember You

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, places, etc, not mine. Song, also not mine, is I Will Remember You by Ryan Cabrera.

A/N: Finally another part of this supposed 'series' I'm going to write. As if I'm going to have enough patients to stick around for the whole thing, but we can hope, right? Correct. We can.

_Eight years later_

_Time goes by fast_

_Got my memories_

_And they will last_

_I try to keep it simple_

_Cause I hate goodbyes_

_I try to keep it simple _

_By telling myself_

George stared blankly out the window of his room in the Burrow at the rain that was falling down in gusts and making muddy puddles outside. The sky had been gray for some time now, which was odd seeing as it was the middle of July. But really, the rain suited him just fine. He wasn't Jokester George anymore, he wasn't half of a whole anymore, and he most defiantly was not Forge, because there was not a Forge without a Gred. It had been around four months since Fred had died and George still felt as if there was a terrible, empty space in his heart. He was no longer George. He wasn't anybody.

_That  
I, I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I could say  
But words get in the way  
So, if we're not together  
I will remember you  
I will remember you _

Various people had tried to get him to leave his room, but he refused. This is where he and Fred had spent most of their time, creating and devising plans for various pranks they had pulled over the years. George had vowed the moment he found out that Fred had died that he would never joke again, because it was simply not done without Fred.

George remembered Harry coming in and telling him that he understood what he as going through, and that he had lost loved ones too, and that yes, you grieved for them, but you also had to move on. You had to see the light at the end of the tunnel, the silver lining in the clouds. George did understand that Harry had probably lost more than anyone in the house, but he would never know the empty feeling that filled you when you were only half there. George imagined that if a ten Dementors were to come up to him right then and there, he would feel no different, because even though the war was over, there was no longer happiness in those that had seen to much, and loved to strong.

_We're a picture  
In my mind  
And when I want to find you  
I just close my eyes  
You'll never be that far from me  
So don't say goodbye  
Cause you'll never be that far from me  
I'm telling myself _

Fred had always been there. Through pranking Snape, stealing more than the Marauder's Map from Filch, joking, laughing, pranking Snape, pranking Umbridge, pranking Snape, and lastly, pranking Snape. Fred had always been there. George couldn't really ever remember a moment that he hadn't been with Fred, now that he came to think about it, unless you counted using the loo or something equally ridiculous.

_That  
I, I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I could say  
But words get in the way  
So, if we're not together  
I will remember you _

The rain was slowing down a bit and getting lighter, when a knock sounded on George's door. He ignored it, like he had done with all the other knocks, and let me tell you, there had been a lot. He could now distinguish everybody's knock. His dad's was loud and soft at the same time, his mom's was hesitant, Bill's was firm, Charlie's could only be described as strong, Percy's was, well, _knowing_, Ginny's was delicate and fierce, and Ron's was steady. Harry and Hermione were the only ones that left him alone, perhaps because, as he said before, Harry really did understand, and knew that George needed to be alone, or maybe it was because Harry knew that there was no point in knocking because he knew that there would be no answer. In more ways than one. He knew that Hermione didn't try to talk to him because she simply did not know him well.

_You were there when  
I needed a friend  
Thank you, thank you  
I never told you  
How much that meant  
Yeah thank you, thank you _

He heard Charlie telling him that dinner was ready, and that he was welcome to join them, and that he really needed to eat something, but George really couldn't say truthfully that he gave a damn about eating at the current moment. It had to have been at least a day since he had snuck into the kitchen around midnight, so as to avoid anyone who might try to talk to him. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had had human contact. It had certainly been a while.

_I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I could say  
But words get in the way _

That night he dreamed. There were the moments of laughing and happiness before Fred's did the unthinkable (died) and the sad and tense and unbearable moments after Fred you-know-whated. And he dreamed of just simply Fred, and small insignificant moments that wouldn't have meant anything to most people, but meant the world to George. Their time at Hogwarts. The 'grand' opening of their joke shop. Bill and Fleur's wedding (before the attack) and various episodes of Potter Watch, where they had made a lot of silly jokes to lighten the mood. When George woke up, he looked out of the window. It wasn't raining anymore.

_So, I.. I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I could say  
But words get in the way  
So, when we're not together you  
I will remember  
When we're not together  
I will remember you  
I will remember you _

He heard someone calling from downstairs, presumably his mother, that breakfast was ready. He looked back out the window. Now, I know this sounds pretty cliché, but he really could see the clouds parting to reveal a little bit of sunlight and a patch of blue sky. He heard his mom call again and he though maybe, just maybe, he might walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat with his family. Maybe. Just maybe.


End file.
